prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Crawford
| birth_place = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | billed = Ponte Vedra Beach, Florida | trainer = OVW Wrestling School | debut = 2006 | retired = }} Victoria Crawford (born June 30, 1986) is an American model and professional wrestler best known by her ring name Alicia Fox. She is currently signed to World Wrestling Entertainment working on the SmackDown brand. She is also currently training at their developmental facility Florida Championship Wrestling. World Wrestling Entertainment Developmental territories In 2006 Crawford signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling (OVW). She debuted on July 1, 2006, as a special guest referee in a match between Shelly Martinez and ODB. It was not until September 6 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new name Tori, in a OVW Ladies Battle Royal which she ultimately lost when she was thrown over the top rope by ODB. On October 20 Crawford captured the OVW Women's Championship at a house show but the title was not recognized and thus lost it the next day to Beth Phoenix. In the spring of 2007, she competed in the first ever "Miss OVW" contest won by ODB, during the contest Crawford helped ODB with the competition. Later in the summer, she competed in the "DivaLympics" which lasted throughout the summer. Crawford continued to perform in OVW until February 21, 2008, when WWE severed ties with the promotion. Crawford debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) on September 2, 2007, participating in a best body contest. Her in ring debut came on September 25, where she and Nattie Neidhart defeated The Bella Twins (Nicole and Brianna). She competed routinely in FCW afterwards, most often competing against either of, or both of the Bella Twins,Miss Angela, Tiffany, Roucka, and Wesley Holliday. She competed in the Queen of FCW tournament, defeating Jenny Cash and Tiffany en route to the final, where she lost to Angela. Main roster Crawford debuted on the June 13, 2008 edition of SmackDown in a backstage segment with Vickie Guerrero, which saw her introduced as Guerrero and Edge's wedding planner, Alicia Fox. During their wedding reception on the July 18 edition of SmackDown, Triple H revealed Edge kissing Fox the day before the wedding on camera. Fox involved herself in the WWE Championship match at The Great American Bash when she attempted to help Edge, but she was stopped by Guerrero. After this storyline was over, Fox returned to FCW. Videos Career History Ohio Valley Wrestling/ Florida Championship Wrestling Crawford signed a developmental contract with WWE and was later assigned to Ohio Valley Wrestling. She debuted on July 1, 2006, as a special guest referee in a match between Shelly Martinez and ODB. It was not until September 6 that she made her in-ring debut, under the new name Tori, in a OVW Ladies Battle Royal which she ultimately lost when she was thrown over the top rope by ODB. On October 20 or November 20, Crawford captured the OVW Women's Championship at a houseshow but the title was not recognized and thus lost it the next day to Beth Phoenix. In the spring of 2007, she competed in the first ever "Miss OVW" contest won by ODB, during the contest Crawford helped ODB with the competition. Later in the summer, she competed in the "DivaLympics" which lasted throughout the summer. Crawford continued to perform in OVW until February 21, 2008, when WWE severed ties with the promotion. Crawford debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling on September 7, 2007, participating in a best body contest. Her in ring debut came on September 25, where she and Nattie Neidhart defeated The Bella Twins (Nicole & Brianna Bella). She has competed routinely in FCW ever since, most often competing against either of, or both of the Bella Twins, Miss Angela, Tiffany, Roucka, and Wesley Holiday. Smackdown Crawford debuted on the June 13, 2008 edition of SmackDown in a backstage segment with Vickie Guerrero, which saw her introduced as wedding planner Alicia Fox. During Edge and Vickie's wedding reception on the July 18 edition of SmackDown, Triple H revealed Edge kissing Fox the day before the wedding on camera. They claim to still be dating secretly though Fox involved herself in the WWE Championship match at The Great American Bash when she attempted to help Edge, but she was stopped by Guerrero. The confusion surrounding her interference caused Edge to accidentally spear Guerrero. After this storyline was over, Fox was sent back to FCW. ECW After a three month hiatus from WWE television, Fox resurfaced on the November 18 episode of ECW managing DJ Gabriel, under a face role. She made her in ring debut on the January 6, 2009 edition of ECW, in a loss to Katie Lea Burchill. On the January 13 episode of ECW, Gabriel and Fox defeated Paul Burchill and Katie Lea Burchill, in a mixed tag team match, giving Fox her first win.She competed in the Miss Wrestlemania Battle Royal at Wrestlemania XXV but was won by Santina Marella. Return to Smackdown At the WWE Supplemental Draft 2009 Fox was drafted to Smackdown. She quickly aligned herself with Michelle McCool which made her a heel and competed in tag matches with McCool and faced off against Melina who McCool was feuding with at that, but lost those matches. She helped McCool win the Women's Title at The Bash. Raw She would then be traded to the Raw brand. One week after, she made her Raw debut in a tag team match teaming with Maryse against Gail Kim and Mickie James in a losing effort when Kim pinned Maryse. On the July 20 edition of Raw, Fox picked up her first pinfall victory teaming with Rosa Mendes to defeat Kelly Kelly and Kim in the first ever "Legs match." On the August 24 edition of Raw, Fox picked up her second pinfall victory over Mickie James in a six diva tag match. Two weeks later on the September 14 edition of Raw, she gained her first push when she defeated Kim to become the Number One Contender to the WWE Divas Championship. At WWE Fatal-4-Way, she was given a WWE Divas Championship shot in a fatal 4 way match. She became the new WWE Divas Champion by pinning Maryse after a Moonsault from then-Champion Eve Torres. Wrestling Facts *'Theme Music' :*"Shake Yo Tail" by Firstcom Production (current) :*"You Think You’re Ready" by WWE Production with DJ Gabriel on ECW :*"Way you Love Me" by Firstcom Production in FCW :*"Are You Gonna Be My Girl" by Jet in OVW *'Wrestlers managed' :*DJ Gabriel :*Maryse :*Michelle McCool Championships and accomplishments *[[Ohio Valley Wrestling|'Ohio Valley Wrestling']] **OVW Women's Championship (1 time) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Divas Championship (1 time) See also *Victoria Crawford’s event history *Victoria Crawford’s gimmicks External links *Victoria Crawford profile at CAGEMATCH.net *Victoria Crawford's entrance theme Crawford, Victoria Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Crawford, Victoria Crawford, Victoria Category:1986 births Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:WWE Divas Champions Category:2006 debuts